Albion 4: Fear
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is the fourth story for the Albion series. It's based off of Another's Sorrow. The first chapter might not be too good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Albion 4: Fear**_

 **This is my 4** **th** **story for the Albion series. It's based off of Another's Sorrow. I'll update when I can.**

One day, Merlin was in the woods. He was picking herbs when a sorceress used magic and tried to choke.

"Do as I say or I'll kill everyone you love in front of you." The sorceress ordered. Merlin nodded. The sorceress released Merlin. Merlin collapsed onto his side. "My name is Mary. Morgana was my niece."

"What do you want?" Merlin croaked.

"You'll act as if you were attack by Saxons. You will not speak unless I say you can. Understood?"

"What do you want?"

"To destroy Nemeth."

Then Mary changed into a man.

"I am only your servant. Nothing more." Mary said. "One wrong move and your family dies. AM I clear?"

"Yes." Merlin answered. Then Mary snapped her fingers. A man appeared by her side.

"Torture him."

The man did. He hurt Merlin any way he could. Several minutes later, when the man was done torturing Merlin, he threw Merlin into a lake and then dragged him out.

"You may go. I'll do the rest." Mary sighed. Then the man left. Mary use magic and made 2 horses appear. Mary used magic and put visions into Merlin's head. When it was over, Merlin was in shock. "Get on the horse."

Merlin got onto the horse. Mary got on her horse. They went to Nemeth. When they got to Nemeth a guard came out. Rodor was behind him. It was dark. They couldn't see Merlin or Mary's faces.

"Stop. Tell me who you are." The guard ordered. Merlin got off his horse.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin greeted before he felt faint. Mary got off the horse and went to Merlin.

"My lord, are you ok?" Mary said in her man form. Rodor went to Merlin just as he collapsed.

"Guard, get the court physician." Rodor ordered as he carried Merlin to one of the guest chambers.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fear pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin shivered in Rodor's arms. Rodor went into one of the chambers and put Merlin on the bed. Mary was behind him. The court physician came in with his assistant.

"Mark, build a fire. This boy is shivering to death. Then bring some blankets." The physician said. Mark nodded. The physician checked Merlin over.

"Is he ok, Thomas?" Rodor asked.

"He's ill and in shock. He has a broken arm and several broken ribs. This was a trauma for him. It'll take him time to recover enough to tell us what happened." Thomas explained. Merlin was shivering a lot. Then Mark came with some blankets. They covered Merlin up and treated his wounds. Merlin moaned in pain. Then Rodor went to Mary. Mithian came in and went to Merlin's side.

"What's your name?" Rodor questioned.

"Michael." Mary answered.

"Michael, can you tell me what happened?"

"We were in the woods picking herbs. I told him that we should go back to Camelot but he didn't listen. He told me to find some yarrow. I did as he said. Then I heard screaming and ran to Merlin. When I found me, he was on the ground in pain. The Saxons that attacked him were dead. He told me that we need to come here because it was closer. I helped him get on his horse and then we came here. Before we got here I started realizing that he was in shock. Will he be ok?"

"He's strong. Why were you with him?"

"I'm his servant."

Then Rodor went to Mithian.

"Something's going on. I know it. Merlin would never have a servant. An apprentice yes but a servant no. I saw Merlin look at Michael. He looked angry and terrified. Something's wrong." Mithian whispered.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fear pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"When Merlin is well, I'll talk to him." Rodor replied.

"If you can." Mithian mumbled. Then they left. Merlin moaned painfully. He opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" Merlin slurred.

"You're ok. Just relax. Can you tell us what happened?" Thomas explained.

"I don't know what happened. It's so fuzzy."

Merlin moaned as he pain in his arm got worse.

"I'll go get you something for the pain and to help you sleep."

"Ok."

Then Thomas and Mark left.

"You have done well. Do not mess it up. One wrong move and your family is dead." Mary/ Michael warned.

"It won't work, Mary. Mithian knows me well enough to know that I don't have a servant and never had and never will. You will not win." Merlin sternly said.

"You know nothing. You are wounded and in shock. You can't save your family."

The Mary/ Michael moaned and groaned in pain as the spell wore off.

"You can't keep doing this. It's draining you and you will die." Merlin sighed.

"Shut up. You have been able to do aging spells for a few days." Mary answered.

"I'm very powerful. Besides if I do an aging spell I get stuck. The only way I can turned back is with a special potion."

"Shut up."

"Inebriate eum pati."

Merlin cried as the pain in his body got worse. Then it stopped. When it stopped Merlin prayed and quoted scripture.

"Please, Lord, protect my family. Help them to survive. Please help Mithian and Rodor. Lord, give me strength to be strong. Take all fear and doubt from my mind. Lift this burden from me. Take this pain from me, O Lord. Help us all." Merlin prayed as he cried.

"Stop praying. Your God won't help you." Mary quietly shouted.

"When I am afraid, I will trust in thee – Psalms 56:3."

"I said stop it."

Merlin didn't stop. Mary then put a bracelet on Merlin's wrist.

"There now you can't use your magic." Mary sighed. Then someone knocked on the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fear pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please vote in my poll. I really need some help.**

Mary went to the door and saw Mark.

"What do you want?" Mary asked.

"I was asked to give Merlin this. It's to help him sleep and to help with the pain. He only needs a small amount every several hours." Mark explained. Mary took it.

"Thank you. Now go."

SO Mark left feeling very suspicious. Mary gave it to Merlin.

"I need a cup of water." Merlin said willing holding his hand out.

"Why?" Mary rudely wondered.

"I need to drink it with water. I can't get out of bed because you had your man caused me to go into shock. And you are my servant so get to work."

Mary did as she was told. She gave Merlin the cup of water. Merlin put a little bit of the liquid from the vial into the cup of water. Then he drank all the liquid in the cup. He gave the cup back to Mary and gave her the vial. Then he laid down and went to sleep. Mary smiled to herself.

LINEBREAK

Mark knocked on Rodor's door.

"Come in." Rodor greeted. Mark came in. "AH, Mark, please tell me what is on your mind? Please sit."

Mark did.

"It's about Merlin and Matthew. I went to give them Merlin's draught. Matthew was angry and acted suspicious. He was very rude. I think something is wrong." Mark explained.

"Did you see Merlin?"

"Yes. He looked upset, angry and afraid. Like his family had been threatened and he couldn't do anything about it."

"Yes, I have noticed that. I'll have Mithian talk to him alone the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, sire."

"Anything for a friend."

The next day, Merlin woke up feeling horrible. He put a hand on his forehead and felt beads of sweat. Then he felt a tickle in his throat. Merlin coughed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fear pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Mary or Matthew or whatever you call yourself, you need to get Thomas. Now." Merlin said weakly.

"Why? You don't look ill." Mary or Matthew or whatever she calls herself asked.

"I'm sick. I'm coughing and sweating. I have a fever and you're blind."

"I warned you."

"You know what? I have a weakness. I never listen."

Mary used magic and caused Merlin a lot of pain. Merlin gasped in pain. When it was over, Merlin passed out. That afternoon, Thomas came to check on Merlin.

"You have a fever. When did it start?" Thomas sighed.

"This morning. I guess I was so ill that I passed out." Merlin answered.

"There has been a plague going around. It looks like you have it."

"I feel so sick."

"You will. I'll have Mark come later and give you something to help."

"Ok."

Thomas left. Later that day, Mark come with the medicine. Merlin got as much sleep as he could. The next day, Mithian came.

"Merlin, can I talk to you? Alone?" Mithian asked. So Thomas and Mark left the room. Matthew stayed. "You too."

"But I'm his servant. I must stay with him. He's ill." Matthew answered.

"He'll be fine. Now go. How about you go get him something to eat. He looks hungry."

SO Matthew left.

"Thank you. Ok, get this bracelet off me." Merlin sighed. Mithian did. "Ok. I don't have time to explain so I'll have to show you." So Merlin chanted a spell and showed Mithian what was happening and had happened. Then he put a spell on the bracelet and put it under his pillow. "Ok. What I need you to do is get your father's best knights. Tell your father what's happening. I don't know what she's planning but I do know that it's revenge."

"I know what to do."

"I'm going to chant a spell that will protect you from her."

So Merlin did. Then Mithian left.

"How is he?" Matthew asked.

"He's fine." Mithian replied.

"What were you talking about?"

"Not much."

Then Matthew went in.

"What was that about?" Mary questioned.

"She wanted to ask me about what had happened." Merlin answered.

Merlin ate his lunch. Several hours later, Merlin was asleep. Mary approached him with a dagger in her hand. Merlin laid on his left side. Then just as Merlin woke up, Mary stabbed him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fear pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I know that I haven't updated in a while.**

Merlin gasped. Then the door was kicked opened.

"What's going on?" Matthew/ Mary said. Then Mithian and Rodor came in.

"We know who you are, Mary." Rodor shouted.

"So he told you. I knew he would."

Matthew changed back into Mary. Mithian went to Merlin's side. While Rodor and the guards distracted Mary, Merlin chanted a spell quietly. Then Mary screamed and then turned to ashes. Then Mithian pulled the blankets away from Merlin's wound.

"He needs help right now. There's too much blood." Mithian panicked. She put her hand on the wound and pressed. Merlin moaned weakly.

"Stop. I'm going to die anyway." Merlin rasped.

"You, go get Thomas. Tell him that Merlin is wounded." Rodor ordered. The guard he pointed at went to get Thomas. Rodor went to Mithian and Merlin. Merlin was very weak. Merlin groaned every time Mithian pressed on his wound. Then Thomas came in. He checked Merlin over.

"It's bad. I need to treat the wound quickly. Everyone except Mark needs to leave the room." Thomas explained. Everyone left. Thomas got what he needed and gave Mark a vial of medicine. "Give this to him." Mark grabbed the vial and gave it to Merlin. Merlin tried to push it away but Mark wouldn't let him. When he final gave Merlin the medicine, Merlin went to sleep. "We must hurry." So they went to work treating Merlin's injury. A few hours later, Thomas and Mark had finished. They went out and saw Mithian and Rodor. "He's still sleeping. I think his magic is helping him recover. He needs all the rest he can get."

"When will he be able to travel?" Rodor asked.

"In a week or more. It all depends."

"Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas nodded and left. Rodor and Mithian went in. They saw Mary's ashes.

"Have a servant come get rid of the ashes." Rodor said.

"Ok." Mithian found a servant to get rid of the ashes. Then she went back in. "I found a servant to take care of the ashes. Is he still asleep?"

"Yes."

Then Merlin moaned painfully.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fear pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey, looks like someone is awake." Mithian said.

"What happened? Why do I feel so horrible?" Merlin moaned.

"You were stabbed. Try to sleep."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. You're weak. Now sleep."

Merlin sighed and went to sleep.

"At least he woke up. Even if it was for a short period of time." Mithian sighed.

"I know. He needs all the rest he can get." Rodor answered.

"I hope he recovers quickly."

So for the next few days, Merlin began to recover. Each day, Merlin was able to move around more. One day, Thomas was checking Merlin.

"So when can I go home?" Merlin wondered.

"In a few days but you will have to be careful. Just get some more rest." Thomas explained.

"Ok. I just need to get home soon. If I don't and Gwen gives birth, they will kill me."

"Because you're family?"

"Yeah. But I love them. This will be their second child. I really want to be there for them. It's hard going from one kid to two kids."

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

SO Thomas left. Merlin went to sleep. A few days later, Merlin was up and about. His arm was still bandaged up. Mithian came in. Merlin was trying to pour himself a cup of water. Mithian smiled as Merlin failed.

"Here, let me." Mithian volunteered. Mithian poured Merlin a cup of water. When she was done, she gave the cup of water to Merlin.

"Thanks." Merlin thanked.

"Your welcome. How do you feel?"

"Much better. I'll be going home tomorrow. I know that I'm going to be trampled on top of. My kids are wild but I love them and miss them so much."

Mithian and Merlin talked. The next day Merlin left with an escort of 20 men. They had gotten to the border when they were attacked.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fear pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good. I know that I am dumb at remembering to do this story but I got addicted to Blue Bloods. Sorry. I will finish this soon.**

Everyone including Merlin fought the bandits. Merlin stayed on his horse and used his magic to kill the bandits. After several minutes of fighting, the bandits were defeated. Merlin and the Knights continued their journey to Camelot. Several hours they made it to Camelot. Freya, Hunith, and Balinor were in the courtyard. When they saw Merlin they smiled. Merlin got off of his horse and went to Freya. He hugged her and kissed her.

"I've missed you." Merlin whispered.

"Me too. What happened?" Freya answered.

"I'll tell you when we get to our chamber. I need to lie down."

"Ok. Let's go. Arthur will be waiting for us."

So they went to Freya and Merlin's chamber. Merlin laid down on the bed and told Freya, Balinor, Hunith, Arthur, and Gwen what happened. When Merlin was done, he relaxed and tried to rest.

"We're happy that you're back. We missed you. Get some sleep. You need it." Hunith whispered.

"Thanks. I missed you guys too." Merlin replied.

"I'll have Gaius check your wounds. Get some sleep." Arthur said.

"I will. Tell Gaius to take his time."

"I will."

So Arthur, Gwen, Balinor, and Hunith left. Freya laid down on the bed next to Merlin.

"I've missed you so much. Don't scare me again." Freya ordered.

"I won't. I've missed you too. That's why I'm so tired." Merlin whispered.

"You'll be able to sleep once Gaius checks your wounds."

"Ok."

Them Gaius came in. He checked Merlin's wounds and cleaned them.

"You'll heal nicely. Just get as much rest as you can. Stay in bed tomorrow as well." Gaius explained.

"Ok." Merlin sighed. Gaius left and Freya crawled into bed next to Merlin. They went to sleep. For the next week, everything started going back to normal. Merlin was happy to be back home. A few days later, Gwen gave birth to a girl.

"What should we name her?" Arthur wondered.

"Regina Sara Pendragon." Gwen panted.

"I like it. Get some rest."

"Ok."

SO Arthur took Regina and watched Gwen fall asleep. Everyone celebrated Regina's birth. Merlin made a full recovery.

THE END


End file.
